


He Made A Nest...

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, BottomEdge, DomRed, Double Dicks, Drugging(Snake Venom), Dubious Consent, Implied Virginity Kink (if you squint), Multiple Orgasms, Nests, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Possessive Red, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: Edge was more than a little concerned for his sweet, pregnant lamia. He'd been acting strange lately. He'd gone to the doctor and was told it was all normal, so he'd let it go... That was his first mistake.





	He Made A Nest...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! I did a thing... again. I know I should be working on other things, but I had Lamias on the mind and wanted to try out a new idea that had been forming.  
> Also, I'm sorry in advance for any errors you come across. I typed this on my phone and I am still not used to the new keypad.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Edge was concerned. His lazy noodle of a lamia, Red, was acting strangely. Normally he would attribute it to his normal clingy, anxious demeanor.  
  
But, lately, since he and Red decided to have a clutch, he'd been obsessively clingy. Edge has had to take a few days off of work due to his clinginess. While he was able to afford that, his concern grew when Red started to shred things. His sweet little runt never did that.  
  
It also didn't escape his attention that Red only did so when his brothers came over. He stopped the playdates altogether when Red decided to chase out Stretch's lamia, Berry, when he got two close to Edge.  
  
If that wasn't bad enough, the mood swings were worse. When he reprimanded Red for his behavior, the little lamia broke down into hysterics. It took hours of cuddles to bring him back to normal... which didn't last long at all. As soon as Red was done crying he proceeded to paw at Edge's pants, begging for Edge to fill him to the brim. Edge resisted for about ten minutes before giving in to those adorable watery eyes.  
  
After several days of this and a couple of doctor's appointments, Edge accepted that this would be the norm until the eggs arrived. Another thing they knew nothing about. While lamias were accepted as pets and it as known that owners could breed with them, Edge could find nothing on the process. Red's doctor didn’t inform them and even danced around the question before shooing the two out of the office. (That may or may not have been due to Red biting the doctor several times in various places. Edge still needed to return or burn that abhorrent muzzle they put on him.)  
  
Today he'd come home to a very excited and happy little snake... laying in the tattered remains on his comforters and sheets. He didn't have the energy to reprimand him. He looked so damn proud of himself that he just didn't have it in him. Red patted the spot beside him excitedly, looking for all the world so happy that Edge was home again.  
  
Sighing softly, Edge went about the room with his normal routine, Red watching him the entire time. He pet Red's head affectionately before he went into the bathroom to take a shower. Red whined the entire time he was in there. As soon as Edge dried off and went to put clothes on, Red stopped him and patted the bed again. This time he had a look on his face that Edge couldn't describe. Mentally shrugging, Edge crawled into the nest of torn covers and sheets.  
  
This was... a lot softer than he'd expected. None of the pieces of shredded cloth poked or stuck to him. It was rather pleasant. He laid his head on the edge where the covers bunched. Red cozied himself right next to him. He buried his face into Edge's sternum and happily wrapped around his master's legs.  
  
He was effectively trapped until Red decided to let him up, which was probably not going to be for the rest of the night. At least the bed was warm.  
  
Looking down lovingly at the round belly filled with eggs, Edge was beyond happy. He'd made those with Red. Reaching down he began to pet the swollen stomach. Ten or fifteen little round eggs sat there, still forming their shells. He secretly hoped that all those eggs hatched. Children were a rare sight for him growing up. He and his four brothers were the only ones around. Their neighborhood loved them. Edge would love them.  
  
But it was impractical to have so many. It would be too expensive as well, which is why he talked to the shelter. He and Red agreed that they would keep half of what was hatched and give the rest to the shelter under the agreement that none of them could be adopted before maturity.  
  
It was the best decision... but Edge wished he could keep them all. So many babybones running around...  
  
Edge was dozing off. Red curled around him tighter, snuggling as close as possible. Edge fell asleep within less than a minute.  
  
He woke up what felt like a short time later. Red was squirming around. Edge almost ignored it when he noticed Red's coils twitch and the muscles constrict, especially around his abdomen and pelvis. He was twisting and squirming. Concerned, he reached out a hand to wake the little one up. He jumped a little when Red caught his hand immediately in a vice-like grip. Looking into the other’s eye sockets he saw that his eyes were slits.

“Red, are you-“

**_“HISS!!!!”_ **

Edge flinched violently. It was apparently a very bag move. Red’s coils tightened around him briefly before quickly releasing him. The other pushed him down into the makeshift nest, pressing their bodies flush together. Not a second later did Edge realize what was going on. Two long, thick, erect penises were pressing against his femurs. The snake ground them against him a little bit, causing Edge’s magic to react.

Apparently, it hadn’t reacted quickly enough. Edge was given no time to protest or even let out more than a yelp as Red sunk his one good fang into his neck, injecting venom into him. With only one fang, he had to do this several times, leaving many bleeding bite marks all over his vertebrae. It took maybe a minute before the venom forced him to form his magic into a dripping pussy. It worked as an aphrodisiac, turning all pain Edge was feeling into pleasure. It knocked the wind out of him. He was light-headed, drunk from the venom, and heavy. His limbs didn’t really want to cooperate, but it could still lift them.

He pushed weakly at Red, trying to talk some reason to him but his words were slurred. There wasn’t much he could do other than to lay there and be moved however Red pleased. However, when he felt those two cocks align with his cunt, he really began to protest. He and Red had never done this before. He was always on top!

That didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered after Red began rubbing his clit. Against his will, his magic practically gushed, begging for more attention. Smiling, Red lined them both up and pushed them inside. He didn’t go slow at all. In one thrust, both were in to the hilt. Edge was positive he was bleeding down there. He knew he had to be, even if he didn’t feel the pain. Red was beside himself with joy. He was giving those cute little trills that he made when he was truly happy. He was purring and his bones were rattling. It didn’t take long at all for him set a pace that had nearly had Edge screaming. In pain or pleasure, he just didn’t know anymore.

///

 _How did this happen?_ Edge wondered. Red was certainly capable of a lot of things, but this? It never crossed even his wildest imagination.

"Red! AH! Ah, oh fuck!"  
  
**_"Mine."_** Red snarled, trailing off in a growling hiss.  
  
His tail was wrapping around anything he could reach, brushing his spine more than once. Edge's knees were pushed up onto his snake's shoulders. His body was practically bent in half as the other thrust his two thick cocks into his tight cunt.  
  
Surely this should hurt, right? He’d never had anything down there before. Even one would hurt for the first time. That’s what everyone said. But two? He should be feeling some sort of pain. But, the venom was doing its job. It made every little sting do away, replacing it with a _burning_ sensation. Everything was burning hot and, despite his brain telling him otherwise, all Edge wanted was for Red to go deeper. His toes curled as Red hit that one spot that made him see white. The keen he let out at it only seemed to spur the other to thrust harder.  
  
Red was a snarling mess above him. It was such a different sight from when they'd first mated. He'd been the one to beg and cry for more as Edge took his time with him, coaxing him into orgasm after orgasm. Now his snake was forcing them out of him. He was being rough, drawing marrow on all his bones. Bites, scratches, bruises and fuck it felt good. His ecto-body was doing little to prevent the damage Red was inflicting on him.  
  
Not to say Edge wasn't leaving his own marks. He was clawing at Red's back and ribs, leaving streaks of marrow and welts. Red's hands were firmly planted next to his head now, gripping the bare mattress.  
  
"Ahhh! Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" Edge tightened further around the cocks in him. Another orgasm ripped through his body. The pace slowed down afterward. Red was no longer fucking him like a machine. Instead, he slowed down his thrusts. He would draw out his dicks until only the heads remained before thrusting them back in deep. Fucking stars... he needed Red to do this more often. He needed it.  
  
Red's thrust grew deeper and harsher as he thrust as deep as he could, hitting the back of Edge's magic. Red captured his mouth in a searing kiss. He was grunting with every thrust now. He seemed to want to go faster but it looked like his stamina was wavering. Seconds later his hips stilled, coils tightened impossibly around Edge's bones, and his cock swelled. Warm release hit his battered cunt, easing him into another release.  
  
Edge fell back against the nest, panting. He was seeing stars after all that. His body felt pleasantly achy as his eye sockets grew heavy again. He was ready for some well-deserved sleep.... after Red put down his legs.  
  
Despite his expectations, his little snake did not. He continued to keep his legs hoisted onto his shoulders. He gave light little thrusts here and there, whispering "mine" into his clavicles. Red practically squeaked when he felt the cocks inside him get impossibly thicker. And it seemed to be moving?!  
  
Edge looked down and felt a little faint at what he saw. The thickness was indeed traveling. It was traveling down one of his mate's dicks. As it moved, Red's light thrusting became frantic. His face flushed more. As the thickness left, Red let out a moan of ecstasy, and Edge let one of uncomfortable pain. A heaviness settled in him, making him realize what was now going on.  
  
Red was laying his eggs in him.  
  
Edge yelped as another one began to enter him. The stretching of his hole was painful as it slipped inside. The feeling of it as it traveled down his walls was fine, but the weight and pressure of it as the second settled next to the other was not comfortable in the slightest. Their shells weren't hard yet, but they still retained a toughness to them that made it feel like stones sitting inside of him.  
  
When the third one was entering him, tears began to pool in his eyes. There was no way all of them would fit inside him. Three was pushing his limits already and Red had at least twelve more in him. His walls began to quiver in protest. He was being overstuffed.  
  
Red, seeing his discomfort, decided to bite him again. His one good fang injected venom into Edge and didn't stop until he'd run out. Edge's body went limp. He couldn't tense up, he couldn't move, he could barely speak. That warmth from earlier took over completely, making every movement so pleasant that he needed more again. He needed Red to move, to do something. Fuck, he needed to cum again!  
  
The fourth egg entered him and the pressure increase. Such delicious pressure, pressing against all the right spots. Edge whined, wanting to thrust his hips up but unable to move an inch. Red growled and ground his cocks into him, releasing again. Something popped. He felt it and then the pressure moved deeper, making his cunt feel achingly empty. He cried out loudly just from the feeling. The eggs were moving to his womb one at a time.  
  
One by one they kept coming and Edge, had he been in a clearer mind, would have protested. Now he was just a begging mess. He could only think about the pleasure he felt, the pleasure Red was making him feel. Red was kissing him again, swallowing all the noises that fell from Edge's teeth. The thrusts turned into a gentle rocking back and forth. A hotness was building again and Edge felt himself tighten slowly. Red groaned and released again. The hot release made it easier for the eggs to slip inside. Stars, when had so many gotten inside him.  
  
Five left. Then four... three... two... one.  
  
The last one was a bit larger than all the others. They were all sitting comfortably in his womb while the last one seemed stuck in Red's cock. His snake's tail was quivering, and discomfort colored his features. The gentle rocking quickly became urgent and sweat started to bead on his brow.  
  
Edge brought his hands up and gently caressed everything he could reach. He whispered, "Shh... You can do it. Almost there..." His voice was hoarse but it seemed to do the trick. Red's breathing calmed a little. Edge eased a hand down between them, lightly touching the spot they were joined. He rubbed his fingertips lightly across the base all the while encouraging his little snake, despite how his words were beginning to slur and tremble.  
  
Red gave soft little chirps and squeaks as the egg slowly, agonizingly so, began to move again. Within seconds it was resting inside Edge. Now it had been Red's turn to tiredly comfort his mate while the egg slipped past his cervix and into his womb. With all the venom coursing through him it felt only like a sharp pain as it slid into place and settled with the others, leaving a dull and uncomfortable ache.  
  
Red let Edge's legs fall to the bed, gently guiding him into a position that would put the least amount of pressure on his stomach. Never pulling out while he did, he wrapped his tail around Edge's legs and gently thrust again. A hand reached down to play with the taller's clit and he was done. He'd reached climax for hopefully the last time that night. The orgasm bordered on painful this time. After a few seconds, he realized that Red was done too. Still not pulling out, the snake drew him close and pet his skull until exhaustion forced their eye sockets to close.

///

To say Edge had been mad when he woke up was an understatement. He had been absolutely furious when he’d tried to get up only to be faced with unimaginable pain. Not only that, Red was still inside him, along with fifteen eggs that he hadn’t been expecting. Not surprisingly, his yelling and squirming woke Red up, who proceeded to bite the shit out of him again to calm him down. Once Edge was subdued again, Red slowly pulled out, much to the other’s discomfort and set about cleaning them both. Edge was forced to sit back and watch as Red cleaned their bones and ecto-bodies. He also applied salve to his battered pussy. Again, much to Edge’s displeasure. He was still glaring at the lamia when the other came back with two plates of food. He also wouldn’t leave Edge alone until he’d eaten both.

Two days of this. Two days of being bedridden and irritated because Red had yet to explain to him his reasons why he impregnated him. Why didn’t he tell him that this was part of the process when they’d negotiated this? As Edge looked at Red fawning over his stomach as they both laid down the first night, he found he couldn’t be too mad about it. These were still their children. They were still planned… Just the carrier was not.

He’d called into work, telling them that something serious came up and that he probably wouldn’t be in for… he didn’t actually know. That was why he’d called his brother, Papyrus to bring a healer or vet or both. When asked why he explained the situation very carefully. Papyrus understood immediately and started looking immediately.

What was next had probably been the hardest thing he had to do that day. He had to explain to Red that they were having visitors to come check on him and the eggs. Red’s eyes had turned to slits again. Edge soon found himself face down in the nest as Red reminded him of who his mate was. Battered and bruised from that round, Edge thought Red seemed too tired to go any further, so he brought it up again. He was right. Whatever was in Red’s system was gone for the moment. He’d given Red the short and to-the-point version of his explanation this time and, while not happy with it, Red agreed.

The healer came to look at him the very next day. Red sat behind Edge, gnawing on a pillow as Edge was poked and prodded. He was not happy and he was broadcasting it to the world. Once the healer had heard what happened, they quickly gave a few hypotheses.

One was that Red felt that he could better protect both his eggs and his mate if they were together.

Two, lamias had a difficult time regulating their body temperature. Having the eggs in Edge would mean that they would be a nearly constant temperature perfect for growing. In other words, Edge was an incubator.

The third had a bit more research behind it and was the most likely of the three. Children of lamias tended to look more like their carrier than the sire, due to them being in contact with one magic for longer. If one were to pass their eggs half-way, like Red seems to have done, then they would have an equal chance to look like either of them. Not to mention the fact that it would reduce the number of eggs themselves considering only the strongest would survive the transition between carrier magic.

With this in mind, Edge was decidedly not angry anymore. He wasn’t necessarily happy, but he wasn’t angry with Red. Once the examination was done and he had the paperwork of his order to remain in bed sent to his employer, he smiled a little as he watched Red practically chase both Papyrus and the healer out of the room. Papyrus wasn’t too happy and even thumped Red on his nasal aperture, accompanied by a short scolding. Getting over the initial shock of being thumped, Red had looked up briefly before hissing harshly and spitting at him. Papyrus was promptly chased out of the house.

Edge chuckled a little when Red returned, rubbing his nose with an indignant look on his features. Red reached under the bed into the stash of food he hid there and got a bottle of water along with a package of pop tarts. He slithered into the nest and handed both to Edge, checking to see if his pillows were propping him up okay. The taller skeleton was still a little unnerved by his coddling, but he accepted it. Once he was done, Red curled around him protectively, glaring at the door in case the two intruders came back.

Edge curled up, this time with a cover over him, and pet his snake’s scales, ignoring a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. The other rumbled in content but refused to take his eyes off the door. Edge looked down at the fifteen eggs that sat within him. He didn’t want to move because they would also move and shift. It wasn’t the nicest feeling in the world. Edge wasn’t looking forward to when they had to come back out. Edge pointedly looked at the largest one.

After several hours, Red joined him in petting and cooing over the eggs in him. That goofy, smile and bright red eyes were all it took to convince Edge that this was just fine. Everything would be fine. Edge was just beginning to doze when his front door slammed open downstairs. The entire house filled with the voice of his oldest brother, Black.

“EDGE! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! NO CALLS! NO TEXTS IN _TWO DAYS?!_ YOU COULDN’T JUST FUCKING TELL ME THAT YOU WERE PREGNANT. _NO!_ I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM _PAPYRUS!_ DO YOU HAVE ANY _IDEA_ HOW FUCKING _WORRIED_ I WAS?! **ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!!!** ”

Shit… He knew he forgot something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please, don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Also, sorry if it didn't reach your standards as far as Oviposition and eggs go. This was my first time writing it. Also, I will not be doing a continuation of this. I don't really have the time, and I also didn't think that far ahead in that story.
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! Check it out!: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com/


End file.
